Wulfharth
"...during the Late Merethic Era the legendary immortal hero, warrior, sorceror, and king variously known as Pelinal Whitestrake, Harrald Hairy Breeks, Ysmir, Hans the Fox, etc., wandered Tamriel, gathering armies, conquering lands, ruling, then abandoning his kingdoms to wander again." — Before the Ages of Man High King Wulfharth (also known as Ysmir, Dragon of the North, Breath of Kyne, Shor's Tongue, the Grey Wind, the Storm of Kyne, the Kingmaker, the Ash-King, and possibly the Underking) was an Atmora-born High King of ancient Skyrim who came to power after the death of Hoag Merkiller at Glenumbria Moors.12 He submitted Skyrim to a fiery reinstatement of the traditional Nordic pantheon, destroying Alessian temples and forcing the remnants of its priesthood to seek refuge in the Heartland.1 He was also famed for driving the Direnni clan out of Skyrim.3 Legends claim that an evil god once made him (and all of Skyrim) into children, and when Wulfharth found a way to cure his people, he inadvertently made himself extremely old and died (for the first time). He led the invasion of Resdayn(modern-day Morrowind) and fought at the Battle of Red Mountain, where he was killed again.1 One theory (heavily implied by legends) to explain this unusual ability to cheat death suggests that Wulfharth was not a mere man, but one of a series of avatars sent by Shor—the Shezarrines.45 Arguably included among these avatars would be Hans the Fox and Pelinal Whitestrake, among others.6 The theory claims that Wulfharth reincarnated or recurred, as Shor's avatars are wont to do, as the Ash-King, an undead warrior bent on destroying the Mer and ruling Tamriel. Wulfharth, (também conhecido com Ysmir Wulfharth, Dragão do Norte, Língua de Shor, o Vento Cinza, Respiração de Kyne, the Kingmaker, the Ash-King)'' foi um antigo Alto Rei de Skyrim, nascido em Atmora. Ele é alvo de vários mitos e lendas Nórdicas, e é conhecido por se tornar O Sub-Rei ou O Rei das Cinzas. Wulfharth era muito bom no uso do Thu'um e sua voz era tão poderosa que ele não podia fazer o juramento de aliança verbalmente, que era necessário à ele no Pacto dos Chefes. É dito que ele morreu e ressuscitou várias vezes durante a história de Tamriel. História Wulfharth nasceu em Atmora na Primeira Era. Ele foi escolhido governante de Skyrim em 1E 500 pelo Pacto dos Chefes após a morte do Alto Rei Hoag Merkiller, que foi morto na Batalha do Brejo Glenumbra. He submitted Skyrim to a fiery reinstatement of the traditional Nordic pantheon, destroying Alessian temples and forcing the remnants of its priesthood to seek refuge in the Heartland.1 He was also famed for driving the Direnni clan out of Skyrim.3 Legends claim that an evil god once made him (and all of Skyrim) into children, and when Wulfharth found a way to cure his people, he inadvertently made himself extremely old and died (for the first time). He led the invasion of Resdayn (modern-day Morrowind) and fought at the Battle of Red Mountain, where he was killed again.1 One theory to explain his unusual ability to cheat death suggests that Wulfharth was not a mere man, but one of a series of avatars sent by Shor—the Shezarrines.45 Arguably included among these avatars would be Hans the Fox and Pelinal Whitestrake, among others.6 The theory claims that Wulfharth reincarnated or recurred, as Shor's avatars are wont to do, as Ysmir, an undead warrior bent on ruling Tamriel (although some suggest Wulfharth was known as Ysmir before this).7 Thus was born the Underking, a title which could perhaps be attached to his predecessors, as well. The Underking assisted Almalexia in destroying the Kamal king Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal at the Red Mountain, when he attempted to conquer Morrowind in 2E 572.7 However, other sources say that the Greybeards summoned Wulfharth the Ash-King from Sovngarde, to fight at Jorunn the Skald-King's side against Dir-Kamal.8 The undead Wulfharth allied himself with a man from High Rock named Hjalti, the young general Talos, whom he granted the power of thu'um and acted as a hidden trump card and counselor. When Talos made peace with the Tribunal and accepted Numidium, Wulfharth felt betrayed and abandoned his ascendant alter-ego. Talos enlisted the help of Imperial Battlemage Zurin Arctus in ambushing and soultrapping Wulfharth (by extension, soultrapping Lorkhan himself and enabling the Mantella to serve as a replacement for the Heart of Lorkhan), thus allowing for the activation of Numidium. Wulfharth killed Zurin Arctus with his dying breath and then returned to dust.7 Sometime later, Zurin Arctus reappeared as a lich, and it is suspected that Wulfharth possessed Arctus or allowed him to reanimate. In any case, the new being became known as the Underking and served the interests of both fallen men, leading to the Warp in the West and the apotheosis of Tiber Septim as a god.[''citation needed] According to this theory, the three people (Wulfharth, Tiber Septim, and Zurin Arctus) can no longer be regarded as separate individuals, but part of the same enantiomorphic Oversoul that makes up the deity known as Talos. Reforma Religiosa O primeiro ato de Wulfharth foi continuar o trabalho de seu antecessor no restabelecimento da antiga fé Nórdica, proibindo as Doutrinas Alessianas e reinstalando o tradicional Panteão Nórdico. Seguiu-se a perseguição dos sacerdotes Alessianos, muitos dos quais foram queimados na fogueira. Feitos Militares contra os Ogros e Elfos Além de seu envolvimento na Batalha do Brejo Glenumbra, Wulfharth é lembrado como tendo lutado repetidamente contra os Ogros, "gritando seu Chefe para o inferno" e depois lutando contra eles e Alduin, que transformou os Nórdicos em crianças. Wulfharth implorou à Shor para ajudar-los e Shor lutou contra Alduin e Wulfharth aprendeu o Thu'um de "Como Agitar o Dragão Desse Jeito". No entanto, ele tirou muitos anos de si mesmo e morreu. Durante seu reinado, é dito que ele expulsou a Hegemonia Direnni de Skyrim.5 Resurreições Guerra do Primeiro Conselho With the Chimer and the Dwemer fighting among themselves in the First Era, the Nords either saw an opportunity to regain their old dominions and invaded,2 or were invited to participate in the war by House Dagoth and the Dwemer.67 The Tongues who led this war summoned Shor, who summoned Wulfharth to lead the Nords. Some sources claim that Wulfharth was involved in the Battle of Red Mountain and slew Dumac, the leader of the Dwemer, before Vivec blasted Wulfharth to pieces.2 Other sources imply Dumac was killed by the Chimer warlord Nerevar.8 The Khajiit claim that Alkosh summoned them to Red Mountain as well, and that Wulfharth shouted at the moons until they moved and turned the Khajiit into Senche, and rode Dro'Zira during his final assault on Red Mountain.9 Yet another tale claims that the Nords and Wulfharth were at Red Mountain to reclaim the Heart of Shor. This version of events say that Wulfharth made peace with the orcs, causing a large portion of his army to desert. In the climactic battle, Wulfharth had obtained the Heart but needed time to acclimate to its power. During this time, he and Voryn Dagoth faced Nerevar and his two companions, Alandro Sul and Dumac Dwarfking. Wulfharth blinded Alandro Sul with a shout and slew Dumac, but was weakened by a blow from Dumac's warhammer, Sunder. Neravar took the opportunity to finish Wulfharth off and slay him with a surprise side attack with Keening.2 Other sources claim he survived the Battle however, and was just displaced, being carried back to Skyrim.3 The same book claims that the Battle gave Wulfharth a lasting enmity against the Tribunal. Segunda Invasão Akaviri When the Kamal invaded Skyrim in the 2E 572, Wulfharth was summoned again to aid the Ebonheart Pact, either by Almalexia3 or Jorun the Skald-King.10 It was during this time that Wulfharth began to be called the Underking, and disassociated with the Nords in some way. Following the invasion, Wulfharth disappears again.3 Wars of Tiber Septim Three hundred years later, Wulfharth is woken by the "rumbling of the Greybeards" and a chosen one prophesied to restore the empire of Tamriel. Wulfharth goes to the Greybeards and gets shouted to pieces, before heading to find the chosen one, Hjalti Early-Beard of High Rock. It is possible that Wulfharth became the "stormcrown" of Talos, after a storm allegedly spoke to Hjalti in his tent before the battle and followed him above his head during the taking of Old Hrol'dan. fter this, Wulfharth, now called the Underking, assisted Hjalti in the governance of the expanding empire, pressing him to conquer Hammerfell and Morrowind, the latter to further his hatred of the Tribunal.3 When he refuses the do so, Wulfharth is furious and leaves Tiber's cause. Matella After Tiber Septim was gifted Numidium by the Tribunal, he asks Wulfharth back, saying he was right all along. Wulfharth returns and is trapped by Tiber Septim. His soul is ripped out and possibly merged with that of Zurin Arctus and trapped within the Mantell, or possibly trapped within his body, in order to power the Numidium.311 The now functional Numidium allows Tiber to complete his conquest of Tamriel. O Sub-Rei Despite no longer having his full soul, Wulfharth, now always called the Underking and conflated with Zurin Arctus, destroys the Numidium after finding out what it was used for.312 He also curses the tomb of the Reman emperors at Sancre Tor, which is then sealed by the Grandmaster of the Blades.13 During the events of the Warp in the West, the Underking regains the part of his soul that was trapped in the Mantella, allowing him to die in peace. History High King of Skyrim Alduin the Time-Eater Most of what is written about the early lives of King Wulfharth comes from ancient Nord legends collected in Five Songs of King Wulfharth''. His (purportedly autobiographical) story continues in'' The Arcturian Heresy'', though the veracity of these works cannot be determined (and in one instance, two contradictory versions of the same story exist).'' Little is known of Wulfharth's early life, other than it is said he came from Atmora. Wulfharth was named High King of Skyrim by the moot in 1E 480 or 482.18 He is said to have possessed a powerful thu'um which prevented him from verbally swearing into office; scribes had to issue his edicts.1 Because of The High King's mighty voice and rejection of the Alessian pantheon, the Nords dubbed him Shor's Tongue and Ysmir, meaning "Dragon of the North."21 There are many tales of Wulfharth's deeds as High King, both mundane and mythical. It is said he rid Skyrim of the Direnni,3 fought the eastern Orcs and defeated their chief with a shout, and even swallowed a thundercloud—a deed which earned him the name Breath of Kyne3.1 However, particular attention is given to the tale of his death. The Orcish god Orkey, the Old Knocker, summoned the ghost of Alduin the Time-Eater, who ate the Nords down to six years old.1. Wulfharth summoned the ghost of Shor to fight Alduin, and in the process learned a new thu'um to restore the Nords to their proper ages.1 Unfortunately, while using this shout, the High King advanced his own age too far, and died.1 The tales say the flames from Wulfharth's funeral pyre "reached the hearth of Kyne itself."1 The Ash-King at Red Mountainedit Red Mountain, circa 2E 583 The tales of King Wulfharth pick up again about a century later. As with most stories of the Battle of Red Mountain, the Nordic account presents a unique cultural take on events. The peace between the Devils (Chimer) and the Dwarves (Dwemer) of Resdayn (later renamed Morrowind) had begun to fail.1 The Nords, sensing an opportunity, made plans to retake the eastern lands lost there after the War of Succession, but decided not to act, as they lacked a strong king to lead them.1910 This changed when the Devil of Dagoth (Voryn Dagoth, the future Dagoth Ur) visited the Nords, claiming the unrest in Resdayn was due to the discovery of the Heart of Shor (Lorkhan),11 and that he knew where to find it. The Devil of Dagoth played on the Nords' prejudices to gain their trust, and so the users of the thu'um "sung" the ghost of Shor back into Skyrim.1 The god amassed a great army, but needed a general; to this end, Shor gathered the ashes of King Wulfharth and returned him to life as the Ash-King.1 Shor, his armies led by the Ash-King and Dagoth, marched on the eastern kingdoms in 1E 668, the Year of Sun's Death.41 However, the Devil of Dagoth had betrayed the Nords; the Heart of Shor wasn't in Resdayn, and had never been.1 Once Shor and his armies reached Red Mountain, the combined armies of the Dwarves and Devils attacked and slaughtered them.1 Devil sorcerers "lifted the mountain and threw it onto Shor", trapping him there for all time.1 Wulfharth was able to slay the Dwemer King Dumalacath (Dumac) the Dwarf-Orc, but was himself blasted back into ash by the Devil Vehk (Vivec).1 It is said that Kyne lifted Ysmir's ashes back into the sky to remind the Nords to never again trust the Devils.1 The Secret Songedit "Many Nords could not bring themselves to ally with their traditional enemies, even in the face of Red Mountain. They were close to desertion. Then Wulfharth said: "Don't you see where you really are? Don't you know who Shor really is? Don't you know what this war is?" And they looked from the King to the God to the Devils and Orcs, and some knew, really knew, and they are the ones that stayed." — Five Songs of King Wulfharth Morrowind An apocryphal version of the events at Red Mountain also exists, purporting to be "the truth."1 In this account, Voryn Dagoth had not lied about the Heart of Shor; it was in Resdayn.1 However, as the Nords massed at the edge of the Inner Sea the Chimeri armies had only just left Narsis, apparently delaying their march.1 According to Dagoth, the Chimer were moving so slowly because the Tribunal believed that peace with the Dwemer would ruin their way of life.1 They had betrayed Nerevar's trust, and sent Dagoth to Skyrim to find Lorkhan (as Shor) so that he "might wreak vengeance on the Dwarves for their hubris."1 Shor indeed vowed to wreak vengeance on the Dwemer and those who stood with them, but for his own reasons.1 The god knew that Nerevar was a friend of Dumac,12 and the ensuing battle would be difficult despite the Tribunal's interference.1 They needed more troops; Ysmir made allies with the Nords' old enemies, the Orcs, while Dagoth assembled the forces of the Sixth House.1 The battle was joined, but many Nords couldn't bear being allies with their old enemies.1 With this army close to desertion, Wulfharth rallied the Nords with his words.1 Those who realized what the battle meant and what was actually happening was stayed and fought.51 The Heart of Shor In the climactic battle, Shor and his generals met the Kings Nerevar and Dumac, and Nerevar's shield-companion13 Alandro Sul.1 At some point, Shor had been able to regain his Heart but remained in a weakened state; Nerevar and his companions each wielded one of Kagrenac's Tools.1 Sul felled the Ash-King, but not before Wulfharth was able to shout his opponent blind.1 Dumac managed to strike Shor in the Heart with Sunder, making it solid, before being killed by Dagoth.1 Upon seeing his friend struck down, Nerevar slew Dagoth, but was mortally wounded by Shor in the process.1 As he lay dying, Nerevar managed to strike at the god and cut out his Heart with Keening.1 The death of Shor brought an end to the battle, and the song ends there.1 Epilogueedit The story of the Ash-King at Red Mountain concludes in The Arcturian Heresy''.'' Some time later, Wulfharth came to and staggered out of Red Mountain to earthquakes and a land on fire—the eruption of Sun's Death.714 The Ash-King could not maintain his mortal form with Lorkhan dead (again); he reverted to ash, and the wind bore his remains back to Skyrim.7 The Grey Windedit Following the death of Lorkhan at Red Mountain, Wulfharth had changed; he was no longer a Nord (or Atmoran), but something else entirely, sometimes appearing as a storm cloud.7 His motivations had changed as well, consumed with a desire to kill the Tribunal.7 The Nords called Ysmir's new incarnation the Grey Wind, the Storm of Kyne.7 At some point in this period, Ysmir the storm led another invasion of Morrowind.7 However, the Dunmer and their new gods, the Tribunal, had grown too powerful, so Wulfharth went to sleep underground for a time to reform his body and regain his strength.7 Wulfharth was reawakened and returned to Tamriel in 2E 572 to assist in repelling the Kamal king Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal at the Red Mountain, when he attempted to conquer Morrowind during the Second Akaviri Invasion.7 Some sources say the Greybeards summoned the Ash-King from Sovngarde, to fight at Jorunn the Skald-King's side against Dir-Kamal.15 Others claim, oddly enough, that he was summoned by Almalexia herself to assist his hated enemies, the Tribunal.716 These sources also give Wulfharth a new title—the Underking. After the battle, the Underking went back underground to sleep again for nearly three centuries.7 The Underkingedit High Hrothgar The Underking was an undead entity widely known and feared throughout Tamriel in the Third Era, though most sources state that in life, he was Zurin Arctus, Imperial Battlemage.17 While most of Wulfharth's claims in The Arcturian Heresy run contrary to the accepted historical record, some details are corroborated by other sources. Near the end of the Interregnum, Wulfharth the Underking was awakened by the Greybeards, who spoke a prophecy—a new Emperor would come to defeat the Elves and unite Tamriel under his rule.7 Given his goal of destroying the Tribunal, Wulfharth traveled to High Hrothgar to see if he was the chosen one.7 He was not. When the Greybeards spoke, their voices blasted his body to ash again.7 As the ashes scattered, the Greybeards warned Ysmir to beware of betrayal.7 Tiber Septim The prophesized one was a young Breton named Hjalti Early-Beard, a warrior from the island kingdom of Alcaire in High Rock, who would one day rule Tamriel.71819201 He was a general, leading the armies of Cuhlecain, King of Falkreath in the Colovian Estates.721 One night during the Battle of Old Hrol'dan, Wulfharth appeared to the general as a storm and allied with him.7 At dawn, Hjalti led an assault of Colovian troops and their Nord berserker allies, protected from enemy arrows by the whirling winds of Ysmir.7 He then shouted down the walls, which allowed his forces take the town.7 After this victory, the Nords dubbed Hjalti Talos, meaning "Stormcrown."7 With Ysmir's counsel, protection, and thu'um at his disposal, Hjalti was invincible; Cuhlecain's armies were able to conquer West Cyrodiil in under a year.7 The Eastern Heartlands were next, and were taken in 2E 854.721Cuhlecain prepared to be crowned Emperor, but he and his loyalists were assassinated—on Hjalti's orders.7 Instead, the general had himself crowned Emperor of Tamriel, taking tthe Cyrodiilic name Tiber Septim.7 The conquests continued, and eventually only the Elven lands remained apart from the Empire.7 Wulfharth reminded the emperor of his destiny, and advocated for a full-scale invasion of Morrowind to crush the Tribunal, steal their power, and use it to conquer Lorkhan's oldest hated enemies, the Altmer of the Summerset Isles.7 However, the Empire and Morrowind instead agreed to an armistice, which allowed the Dunmer to retain their religion and way of life.7 The Underking believed this to be the betrayal the Greybeards warned him of, and abandoned the Empire in disgust.7 However, that betrayal was yet to come. The Betrayaledit Dwemer blueprint for Numidium, as seen in Divine Metaphysics As part of the Armistice, the Tribunal gave the Empire Numidium, a colossal Dwemer construct. The automaton didn't function, so Tiber Septim tasked his Imperial Battlemage, Zurin Arctus, with repairing it.7 Arctus pored over ancient Dwemer plans, and discovered that Numidium was a fearsome weapon powered by the Heart of Lorkhan.7 He also learned of events surrounding the Battle of Red Mountain, of the Underking's involvement, and of his divine nature.7 But the plans he had were incomplete, and Arctus deduced (incorrectly) that the "heart" of Lorkhan referred to the deity's life force—and by extension, that of Wulfharth, Lorkhan's mortal avatar.7 Most importantly, he knew how to harness that power.7 Arctus reported this news to the emperor, and Tiber Septim realized Numidium would enable him to conquer the elves and fulfill the prophecy.7 The plan still required the Underking's "heart,"17 so the Emperor and his Battlemage set a trap.7 Meanwhile, the estranged Underking had discovered why Morrowind's Tribunal had so readily agreed to the Armistice—they were cut off from the Heart of Lorkhan.22 Dagoth Ur had returned after centuries of sleep beneath Red Mountain and taken control of the Heart Chamber at the mountain's core.22 He planned to use the Heart not only to make himself a god, but to conquer Tamriel by constructing a second Numidium.722 When word came the Empire needed him back, Wulfharth complied, as he would need its armies to combat the new threat in Morrowind.7 The Mantella Upon returning to the Imperial City, the Underking was ambushed by Zurin Arctus and the Imperial guards.7 The Battlemage cast a soul trap spell on Wulfharth, and as the Underking was cut down his divine heart was sucked into a massive soul gem, the Mantella.7 However, as Wulfharth's soul was transferring to the Mantella, it tore a hole though Arctus' chest, killing him.7 The Underking reverted to ash once more.7 When the Elder Council arrived, Tiber Septim told them Zurin Arctus had been killed while attempting a coup; the Underking and the fallen guards were hailed as heroes.7 While the Underking was "not exactly Lorkhan", his heart was sufficient to power Numidium, and in 2E 896 it was used to conquer the Summerset Isles, fulfilling the prophecy of a united Tamriel.723 However, shortly after the battle was won a "rotting, undead wizard"6 appeared in the sky and attacked Numidium; both were apparently destroyed in the process.7 Tiber Septim declared the start of the Third Era and ruled for nearly four more decades.23 Shortly after Tiber's grandson Pelagius I took the throne, he was visited by the Underking, who explained he'd been sent by Tiber Septim to help the new emperor run the empire.7 Curiosidades * Jarl Balgruuf the Greater believes Wulfharth to have been Dragonborn; when asked, "What's it mean to be Dragonborn?" he may reply, "Wulfharth was Dragonborn. Talos, too – the founder of the Empire, back in the good old days." * This is further supported by Arngeir, who states the title "Ysmir", the "Dragon of the North" is traditionally given to Dragonborn who come to High Hrothgar. * The Battle of Glenumbria Moors, after which Wulfharth is said to have to taken the throne, is dated to 1E 482,8 but Wulfharth's reign is said to have lasted from 1E 480 to 1E 533.3 * The title "Ysmir, Dragon of the North" has been bestowed upon several individuals besides Wulfharth, notably Tiber Septim and the Last Dragonborn. * The title "Breath-of-Kyne" is also attributed to the First Era demigod Morihaus.24 * Other accounts of the Battle of Red Mountain date to on or around 1E 700. * The "rotting, undead wizard" was the Underking, but it is not known whether this was another incarnation of Wulfharth or the reanimated corpse of Zurin Arctus (or something else entirely). * Some sources indicate that what the Nords who stayed knew was that they were in the middle of a Dragon Break known as the "Red Moment."252 * According to one theory, Wulfharth, Tiber Septim, and Zurin Arctus can all be regarded as parts of the same "enantiomorphic Oversoul" that makes up the deity known as Talos.263 References # Five Songs of King Wulfharth # Jump up^ Rislav The Righteous — Sinjin # ^ Jump up to:a b'' ''c Wulfharth's plaque in Windhelm # Jump up^ Shezarr and the Divines — Faustillus Junius # Jump up^ The Song of Pelinal, v 5 # Jump up^ Before the Ages of Man — Aicantar of Shimerene # ^ Jump up to:a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' ''g h'' ''i j'' ''k l'' ''m n'' ''o p'' ''q r'' ''s t'' ''u v'' ''w x'' ''y z'' ''aa ab ac ad ae af ag ah aiaj ak al am an ao ap aq ar as at The Arcturian Heresy — The Underking, Ysmir Kingmaker # ^ Jump up to:a b'' The Last King of the Ayleids — Herminia Cinna # Jump up^ The War of the First Council — Agrippa Fundilius # Jump up^ A History of Daggerfall — Odiva Gallwood # Jump up^ Varieties of Faith... — Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College # Jump up^ The Seven Curses — Gilvas Barelo # Jump up^ Nerevar at Red Mountain — the Tribunal Temple # Jump up^ Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: Morrowind — Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864 # Jump up^ Jorunn the Skald-King — Helgreir Lute-Voice, Bard of Windhelm # Jump up^ Mysterious Akavir # ^ ''Jump up to:a b'' Events of Daggerfall # Jump up^ Holidays of the Iliac Bay — Theth-i # Jump up^ Holidays in Daggerfall # Jump up^ The Ghost of Old Hroldan's dialogue in Skyrim # ^ ''Jump up to:a b'' Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: Cyrodiil — Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864 # ^ ''Jump up to:a b'' ''c Dagoth Ur's Plans — Tribunal Temple # ^ Jump up to:a b Brief History of the Empire, v 1 — Stronach k'Thojj III # Jump up^ The Song of Pelinal, v 4 # Jump up^ 36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 37 — Vivec # Jump up^ Where Were You ... Dragon Broke — Various Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Nórdicos